In developed countries including Japan, United States and European countries, the number of patients with dementia has been rapidly increasing with the sudden increase in aged population. Since there is no effective therapeutics for this disease, it is a serious social problem to treat and attend on these patients. Under these circumstances, a number of drugs have been examined in order to develop an effective remedy for dementia. However, no drug which is clinically usable therefor has been found out hitherto.
On the other hand, it is known that compound A is effective in prolonging the survival time upon a decrease in blood oxygen level and in relieving failure of memory due to cerebropathy, as described in JP-B-62-5404 (the term "JP-B" as used herein means an "examined Japanese patent publication") (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 4,341,790). However, there has been never reported that the compound A is clinically usable for improving the symptoms of dementia.